Ganty
Ganty (spelled as Ghanti in the English edition) is a character from the manga based on The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Biography Ganty was born as a descendant of the Hylian Knights, but she was kidnapped by thieves at a young age, and raised as one herself. The thieves who raised her told her that her parents were killed by Hylian Knights while searching for the Triforce. Ganty then swore that the Hylian Knights were her enemies. While robbing a carriage that Link is riding in, Ganty's band of thieves is killed by Hylian Knights, intensifying her hatred towards them. However, her robbery is what saved Link from the Knights, as he was branded a traitor by Agahnim. Later, when Link is being chased by the Knights, Ganty comes to his rescue. During their previous encounter, Ganty had overheard about Link's quest for the Triforce, and she offers to join him for it, and split the spoils. Link tries to refuse, as it is too dangerous for Ganty, but she does not accept his refusal and joins him regardless. During the carriage robbery, Ganty was injured by the Hylian Knights, and Link offers her an apple that was enchanted by the Loyal Sage to heal any injuries through one bite; Ganty takes the apple, but does not eat it. Link and Ganty become friends while on their quest looking for the Triforce, until they meet Sahasrahla, who tells Link of his destiny of being a hero to defeat Agahnim, as well as his heritage of being a descendant of the Hylian Knights. After hearing this, Ganty tries to stab Link with a knife from behind, in an attempt to avenge her parents, but Sahasrahla stops her in time. Despite Link's pleas that he would have no reason to kill her parents, Ganty left, swearing that next time they meet, she will indeed kill him. As destiny would have it, Link and Ganty do indeed meet a later time. At the Desert Palace, where Agahnim tries to kill a poisoned Link, Ganty throws her sword at the evil wizard, and saves Link. However, after contemplating whether or not to kill the unconscious hero, Ganty ultimately leaves the apple he gave her and spares his life. Sometime afterward, Ganty is sent to the Dark World, and turned into a fox by the accordance of the powers there, although she occasionally changes back after she meets up with Link. Link himself is also sent there later by Agahnim, and the two meet up, where Ganty has softened up and follows him again in his quest to rescue the Seven Maidens that were sacrificed to open the pathway to the Dark World. Ganty continues to say that she has not yet forgiven Link and the Hylian Knights, but as time passes, she begins to realize that she has fallen in love with Link, and becomes somewhat jealous towards his dedication to rescue Princess Zelda. When Link discovers the location of Zelda from the sixth Maiden, Ganty leaves him believing he doesn't truly want her around. She is then kidnapped by Agahnim, and through his dark magic, is transformed into Trinexx, a three-headed dragon-like monster. Agahnim sets her against Link, who does not realize it is Ganty until he strikes her down with the Master Sword. Link feeds Ganty a slice of the enchanted apple, which cures her injuries instantly. She protests, as the apple's effects only worked once, and that he should not have wasted it on a mere thief like herself. At this time, Zelda reveals Ganty's true heritage of being a descendant of the Hylian Knights herself, and that the thieves who raised her were her true enemies. Zelda then revealed Ganty's long ears, a trait of Hylians, and the earrings that Ganty wears are actually the arrowheads of the Silver Arrows needed to defeat Ganon. Ganty then travels with Link and Zelda to Ganon's Tower, where they witness Agahnim's past for his lust for power, and the moment when Ganon betrayed Agahnim and killed him. Link then slashes Ganon with the Master Sword, weakening him, and Ganty used the Silver Arrow to shoot Ganon, dealing the death blow, destroying Ganon and restoring peace to Hyrule. Ganty then goes to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule along with Link, and is last seen picking apples with them at Link's Uncle's apple orchard, along with some children. Gallery File:Ganty Thief.PNG|Ganty as a thief while robbing Link's carriage File:Ganty.jpg|Ganty tries to assassinate Link File:Ganty Dark World Fox.PNG|Ganty in her fox form while in the Dark World File:Trinexx (manga).png|Ganty as Trinexx File:Ganty Ears and Silver Arrowheads.png|Zelda reveals Ganty's heritage File:Ganty Shoots Silver Arrow.PNG|Ganty deals the death blow to Ganon Category:Comics & Manga Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters